


Totally Not Mermaid Sex (Except that it Totally is)

by Sidi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everything is consensual, I am judging myself, M/M, Maybe a dash of fluff at the end since I am in Klance hellll, Mermaids, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: It is basically Klance Mermaid sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are tons of great Mermaid AUs out there that I love, but almost none of them seem to address like...will they ever bang? Can they? I am curious, so sue me.  
> So, a friend dared me to write Mermaid sex and...voila. It has helped me take my mind off my mess of a country right now!
> 
> UnromanticPoetess on here dared me and also proofread this! Thank her for this existing! :)

 

It had been a few weeks since Keith discovered the mermaid who called himself Lance. Well, Keith called him Lance. His real name was Lancalistairaphina, which Keith refused to say. Keith liked to walk along the inlet near his house where the waves gently lapped on the shore and little pools of water formed in certain rockier areas. It was in one of these pools that he found Lance. Lance was, in a word, magnificent. He had been sunning, stretched along a rock. He looked like a normal person except for the long, cerulean tail with feathery fins stretching out. His body was long and lean. The top half had looked human except for the feathery, delicate fins that also crowned his head, almost like hair, but not. The way the sun shone down on Lance at that moment was breathtaking. The golden light had hit every scale, shone through every fin, emphasized his bronze skin, and made Lance appear to glitter.

Keith had snuck up on him and grabbed his arms. Lance had tried to escape with surprising strength. He would have succeeded if he had been in the water, but, on land, Keith had the upper hand.

Keith was quick to reassure the merman that he meant no harm. He just wanted to talk. Somehow, he had calmed the merman's panic and they had talked. When Keith asked Lance to come back the next day, he didn't expect to see the merman ever again. But, the next day he found Lance smiling up at him from the same little pool, eyes gleaming with the same color as the ocean. They began meeting, off and on, Keith always glad when he saw that Lance had come to visit him.

They mostly enjoyed talking about their different cultures. They discussed differences in food, social systems, governments, and other boring stuff. Lance was also touchy and Keith soon found that he didn’t mind having the merman touch his arms and hair while they discussed global politics of their two realms. 

They also discussed more straightforward subject matters. Like, for example, Keith wondered how Merpeople had sex. Lance had smirked and went over the basic processes which didn't seem, to Keith, all that different from human sex.

It was during one of these moments, discussing procreation in a distanced manner, that Keith took one hard look at Lance's beautiful body and asked:

"Can I see it?"

"Can you see what?"

"Your dick."

They were sitting half in, half out of the water on a convenient little platform before a deeper drop-off. Lance immediately dipped into the deeper water, going under momentarily before popping back up.

"I can draw one for you or something." Lance's voice was flirty and knowing. 

To which Keith responded, "Why when I can just see one right here?"

Keith didn’t even entirely know why he was pushing the issue. There was a twisty little feeling deep in his gut, though he told himself that his curiosity was strictly scientific.

Lance pulled himself back up on the ledge and winked at Keith.

"And do I get to see yours?"

"Sure."

Keith was already tugging his shorts off.

"Wait!" Lance said.

"It’s...we may not be able to get mine out."

"What...what does that even mean?"

"It’s like, inside me except for special occasions."

"What, like your birthday?"

"Well, like when I am breeding."

"Ok...well, can't I just see where it would be?"

With this, Lance pulled himself up onto the ledge, exposing an area that Keith figured was slightly below his pelvis on the long, blue tail. If Keith had to compare it to anything, he would say it looked more like a vagina. He knew that it wasn't, due to Lance's anatomy lesson, but still.

"Ok, done yet?"

Keith realized that he had been staring, but also could not stop himself from reaching his fingers forward and touching the area. Lance jerked and grabbed his hand.

“Hey…you are literally touching my junk right now.”

Keith reached his other hand over and rubbed his finger up and down the slit. Lance moaned gently.

“Is this…is this the special occasion for getting to see your dick?”

He continued to rub, watching as Lance dropped his hand and closed his eyes. Keith slowly dipped a finger inside the hole, sincerely hoping that nothing weird, or weirder would happen to it.

Lance keened, arching his back.

Keith doubled his efforts. I mean, it’s not like he hadn’t had his fingers inside humans before. What feels good can’t be that different just because Lance was not quite human.

It is a moment later that he saw…movement. Something unwrapping. What emerged almost looked like a tongue to Keith. It was small, very pale pink with some blue undertones, and delicate looking like the fins that grace Lance’s body.

“Oh…oh shit. Is that it, Lance? Holy shit.”

He gently wrapped his hand around it. It mostly fit in his fist and it also seemed to react to the touch. Not like a human dick so much as something potentially prehensile. It was a little creepy, but there was no stopping the train at this moment.

“It’s so cute,” he whispered into Lance’s ear. The merman was struggling, red in the face, and trembling.

“Its…not…cute,” he huffed.

“It’s small.”

“It is a perfectly normal size for a full-grown Mer…”

His words cut off into a moan as Keith dipped a finger into Lance at the same time as palming the dick.

Lance looked at him now, fiercely.

“You said I could see yours too, pretty boy.”

Keith shrugged and pulled his shorts off with one hand.

“Oh, god. It’s weird. Why is it all….meaty?”

“Says the person whose dick just literally held my hand.”

Lance snorted and then reached over a cautious hand to poke at Keith’s.

“Don’t…don’t poke it,” Keith said. He guided Lance’s hand, showing him how to touch him.

Soon, Keith was a whimpering mess as well. Lance stared, fascinated by both Keith’s red face and his growing dick.

“Yours. Is. Huge.”

It was hard to compare two different species with two different mating habits, but logical Keith had left the building and primal Keith got even harder at these words.

“So, Lance. Can I fuck you?”

“Do you mean….oh shit….do you mean is it possible….don‘t stop….or like, you want to fuck me?”

There is a moment of silence where the only movement was both jerking each other off.

“I mean, I want to put my dick somewhere inside you, right now.”

“Keith….” Lance moaned and bucked his hips upward, driving Keith’s fingers deeper inside whatever hole still existed below what was apparently his dick.

“Here? I can put it here?”

“I think so, but it’s…I have never…it’s just different…you are human and…”

During this moment, Keith had stopped touching Lance to pull the merman deeper in the pool, angling his body so that Lance’s back was against the wall of the pool and Keith was pinning him against it.

“We can at least try? For scientific purposes? “

“Ok….yes…if I tell you it hurts and you don’t stop I will drown you.”

It didn’t happen right away. Their bodies didn’t quite work like two mermaids or two humans would. The right angle was hard to find. Eventually, Lance curled his long tail around Keith, both lifting him higher in the water and pulling him closer to his body.

The first moment of penetration left them both gasping. Keith had the target now though and slowly but steadily pushed himself inside. Lance was quiet, biting his lip and remaining still as he took every inch Keith fed him.

“God, Keith. You are so big.” The phrase should have seemed somewhat corny, like a low budget porno, but primal Keith only swelled with pride as he bottomed out inside of Lance. They remained there for a moment while Lance adjusted and Keith considered what it felt like to be inside Lance. It wasn’t quite like what Keith is used to, but it definitely wasn’t bad either. Lance was tight, and smooth, and slick.

Keith gently began to thrust after making sure that Lance was ok. Lance was moaning loudly now, his tail reflexively pulling Keith closer to him. Lance coiled, muscular tail only brings Keith deeper, making both of them cry out at the sensation.

Lance was coming not too long after this moment, throwing his head back, allowing the pleasure to overtake him. Keith relentlessly fucked him through it, unable to stop his own hips right then even if he tried. He was close too, and all he could think about was coming as deep in the merman’s body as he could.

Lance panted, leaning forward to try to kiss Keith, but he couldn’t quite make his lips coordinate the movement. His body was wracked with pleasure, being continuously stimulated despite just having come. He can see that Keith was close, so close, and all Lance could do was sit back and take it.  

Keith finally finished, pushing himself as deep as he could go before releasing with a yell. As he came for what feels like hours, Lance was pushed to come again. He babbled nonsense into Keith’s ear as his body jerked through another orgasm. The pleasure was almost painful. Lance had never climaxed twice like this in such a short time period. 

Neither were sure how much time passed as they sat in the afterglow, Keith holding the trembling form of the merman.

“Well,” Keith said eventually.

“Wow,” Lance responded. “Wow…”

“I wasn’t….was I too rough?”

“No, God. No Keith. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” He leaned forward and kissed Keith, finally being able to find his lips.

 

After that day, Lance never seems to leave the pool and Keith suddenly has a merman boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, mother.


End file.
